objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFDIA Randomized
Basically, this is (not really) what would happen if BFDIA was randomized, almost completely Episodes will be put in different pages: Episodes Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Episode 17 Episode 18 Episode 19 Episode 20 Episode 21 Episode 22 Episode 23 Episode 0.5 Leafy stole dream island, the objects chase her blah blah blah *all of the contestants are there, they read game rules blah blah bleheheuyhadbj* TV: Contestants playing will be... so much suspense TV: Eggy, Saw, Pen, Book, Remote, Firey, Blocky, Lightning, Ice Cube, Black Hole, Cake, Donut, Pencil, Bell, Yellow Face, Ruby, Basketball, Balloony, Naily, Marker, Fries, and.... more suspense omg TV: Match. Pencil: Yes! Match: OMG Pencil, I was like so scared! Pencil: Me too! *TLC thrower throws rest of contestants in the TLC/LOL* Contestants Heyfiray.png|Firey (1st Place) Eggy.png|Eggy (2nd Place) Book.png|Book (3rd Place) Bell.png|Bell (4th Place) Ruby.png|Ruby (5th Place) Grassy 3.png|Grassy (6th Place) Ice Cube.png|Ice Cube (7th Place) Saw 2.png|Saw (8th Place) Cake BFUA.png|Cake (9th Place) Yellow Face.png|Yellow Face (10th Place) 201px-Match Idle.png|Match (11th Place) Marker 2.png|Marker (12th Place) Pen.png|Pen (13th Place) Basketball (BFDT).png|Basketball (14th Place) Balloony 3.png|Balloony (15th Place) Pencil.png|Pencil (16th Place) Blocky.png|Blocky (17th Place) Remote Idle.png|Remote (18th Place) Naily.PNG|Naily (19th Place) Donut.png|Donut (20th Place) Fries.png|Fries (21st Place) Lightning Bolt.png|Lightning (22nd Place) Black hole.png|Black Hole (23rd Place) Elimination Table RU = Runner up 2RU = 2nd Runner up Personality (New Contestants) Eggy: Eggy often tries her best to participate in challenges, but she cracks very easily. She doesn't like going near sharp looking objects very often. Saw: Saw tries to make friends with people, a lot of people are afraid of him because they think Saw will cut them. Remote: Remote often likes being in control, if he is not in control he has a chance of getting crazy and possibly malfunctioning. Lightning: Lightning loves to do everything quick and fast, if something goes slow (and he can't make it go faster) he gets mad and scares everyone. Black Hole: Black Hole does absolutely nothing. But if an object were to get too close to him it would get sucked up into him. Cake: Cake has a personality similar to Spongy's, except she doesn't get as tired often. Bell: Bell likes to hang on things a lot, but she finds it quite difficult for her to participate in challenges considering she has no limbs. Basketball: Basketball loves to do sports, and he also loves to participate in challenges, so he can be useful for challenges. Balloony: Balloony is the type of gossip girl, she has a personality similair to Match but she doesn't say "OMG" as much, she is usually always on her phone. Naily: Naily always tries to find a way to break holes into people if he is mad. People try to keep Naily calm so Naily doesn't ruin the challenge. But Naily screams a lot at people. Marker: Marker has a personality somewhat similar to Pens, except he puts more effort into work. Pen and Marker are best buds. Gallery BFDIARthing.png|BFDIAR Cast Picture FSCP.png|Team Freesmart (As of Episode 7) ICECP.png|Team Ice (As of Episode 7) EPICCP.png|Team Epic (As of Episode 7) BFDIARMerge.png|Merge (As of Episode 13) fenaltres.png|Final 3 Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction Pages